This invention relates to spread spectrum communications, and more particularly to a frequency hopping, code division multiple access, microcellular or cellular communications system, in which the maximum capacity per sector can approach or exceed the total bandwidth of the system divided by the bandwidth occupied by the frequency hopping signal during any dwell. This ratio is called the processing gain.